The present inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a magnetic memory device and magnetic memory devices resulting therefrom.
Due to the trend toward higher speed and lower power consumption in electronic products, semiconductor devices embedded therein need to be able to perform high speed read/write operations and have low operational voltages. To realize these features, a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device, a memory device storing data using a resistance change phenomenon at a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ), has been introduced. An MRAM device may be operated at high speed and may have non-volatile characteristics. In addition, research is being conducted into spin transfer torque magnetoresistive random access memory (STT-MRAM) devices having improved recording densities.